topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon
Summary Digimon, or Digital Monsters in long was at first a virtual pet that was released on June 26, 1997 that expanded into a franchise centered around the creatures living inside them that quickly eclipsed the popularity of the Virtual Pets themselves, began as a series of Virtual Pets, but was later made into anime's and manga's. Akiyoshi Hongo is credited as being the creator of the original concept and its designs for the anime and video games. Digimon is a multiverse, therefore it has different stories with manga's, anime, movies, and games; most of which are canon. Based partially on the sister franchise, Tamagotchi, the idea was to raise a creature called a Digimon that would evolve and change form depending on how it was cared for. Digimon could be pitted against each other in battle - the chief difference between Digimon and Tamagotchi. Digimon was designed to appeal to boys in the same way Tamagotchi were geared towards girls. The term Digimon may refer to the video game franchise, an individual Digimon, or a species of Digimon. According to the video game Brave Tamer, the Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer (ABC) - the first computer - which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverse. The different Digimon anime series are set in separate Digital Worlds. The basic mechanics, locations and inhabitants of Digital World appear in each, though the individual natures, origins, and histories of the worlds vary greatly. Similarities between the various Digital Worlds exist, however. They all basically parallel Earth's geographic features. There are continents, islands, deserts, mountains, oceans and almost all other kinds of terrain one finds on the topography of Earth. However, as data is easy to modify, and considering that the Digital World is made up of data, the features of any particular area of Digital World are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or halves of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The malleability of the Digital World makes it a frequent target of attack from within and from humans with malevolent intentions. Although ordinary animals like birds and fish are known to exist in at least some of the Digital Worlds, the dominant lifeforms of all realities are Digimon. Digimon are sentient creatures that, like the Digital World, are made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the "Real World," what Digimon call Earth, though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole in Digital World. Most of humanity does not know of Digital World's existence. The few humans that do either programmed some aspect of the original version of that world or were summoned there by a Digimon or another digital being. On rare occasions, however, a wormhole can appear on Earth, allowing people unknowing of Digital World to enter it. Power of the Verse. Unlike it's expected by the name, Digimon are not exactly digital beings as is usually established by common sense, but in fact, they are beings that exist in higher planes of reality that ended up manifesting in our world with manifestation bodies through the ages and today they are manifested as computer viruses. Because of the Platonism-based cosmology, all Digimon are Non-Corporeal beings with Non-Physical Interaction being able to interact with metaphysical substances far superior to things like the human mind or soul. Due to interesting physiology, the Digimon have bodies that are actually shielded for their true essence, the Digicores, which gives them extra protection to what corresponds to their souls/minds. Aside from the body being only protection, it is the only texture that covers the wireframe, being this is completely modelled and ideas like wounds only exist for the Digimon in case they wanted, since normally they can simply regenerate from any wound. In addition to this all Digimon have Immortality, Absorption, Power Mimicry, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation and many other abilities. In addition to general abilities, each Digimon has specific abilities that make them even more powerful as Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure and enhanced forms of the abilities presented above. In the matter of Attack Potency, the level of power varies greatly in Digimon. To facilitate the use of Digimon, they are usually scaled to Real World equivalents within the Digital World unless this begins to influence the very structure of the Digital World. Baby I/II/In-Training Digimon are not focused on combat, yet they can train by destroying trees with a single attack easily reaching Wall level. Child/Rookie Digimon can vaporize or melt large amounts of metal and ice, and can easily reach Large Building levels of power. Adult/Champion Digimon can reach mountains, islands and even countries with their powers. Some have already been able to cause storms, blizzards, droughts in entire countries reaching Island to Country levels of power. Perfect/Ultimate Digimon and the most powerful Adults have been able to control, create and destroy stars and black holes reaching Large Star to Multi-Solar System level. The level of the Ultimate/Mega Digimon begins to vary a lot since from here begin the "most powerful" that begin to reach the whole Digital World. The most common can be considered Galaxy level because of being superiors to the power level of the Perfects, which includes a Perfect that had created a dimension that contained galaxies. By the level of complexity of the Digital World, even the most basic level of the Digital World transcends the structure of the Human Multiverse, which makes Digimon as Diablomon and Clockmon as minimally High Multiverse level+. After this level most of the Digimon reaches a level comparable, and even superior, to that of the Four Holy Beast who have created a level of existence superior to all the others of the Digital World staying at the top of a long hierarchy of transcendence at the same time which are responsible for stabilizing the entire multiverse space-time, at the end reaching 9-Dimensional reality and being Complex Multiverse level. Above the Four Holy Beast are entities such as Yggdrasil and the Eaters, each existing on an even higher level of existence than the Four Holy Beasts. These characters reaching 10-Dimensional and 11-Dimensional respectively, being High Complex Multiversal. Above the Eaters, there are even more levels of existence to reach the level of the true Digimon gods, which are purely theoretical entities that have not yet been identified. At speeds, the Digimon normally range from Massively Hypersonic+, Relativistic and FTL, but the characters at the level of the Four Holy Beast are already considered to be Immeasurable. Important Blogs * This blog post explaining the Royal Knights as well as the the reasoning for the Immeasurable stats for them and all that scale.. * this blog post explaining the size of the universe in digimon xros wars Category:Digimon Category:Verse Category:Animanga Category:Video game